As computer display prices fall and display sizes increase, there are more opportunities for multiple users to share a single large screen. When audio is used, it is desirable for each user's audio to be distinguishable from other users. The position of a user can be identified by a location that the user touches a touchscreen display in order to change the audio source, but this may result in the apparent sound source changing frequently as the user interacts with the display and, depending upon the application in use, may skew the audio sources based upon the user's interaction.